The prior art circuit shown in FIG. 1 illustrates conventional techniques for entering new data or recirculating data in a charge coupled device memory. In actual circuit implementation this approach requires a great number of devices and thus increases cost and decreases densities.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide data transferring circuitry for a charge coupled storage memory which permits increased densities when implemented in integrated circuit form and further allows faster transfer of information.